Returning to Resembool as the Fullmetal Alchemist
by Netta Sloan
Summary: mangabased.  Ed and Al return to Resembool after obtaining their state alchemist license.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning, Fullmetal. Are you reporting in for your first assignment already?"

Edward blinked a little at the nice greeting and his new title; wondered at whether the colonel had his assignment already prepared; and though quickly about how to proceed.

"Good morning, sir. Um….Requesting permission for side trip on way to said assignment."

The man blinked as the words came out, fast and a touch too loud.

"Very well, I know an excellent stilt-maker ---"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THEY NEED SPECIALIZED STILTS TO BE AS TALL AS A KINDERGARTNER?!"

A throat cleared and they both turned with a look of dread towards the door. "Sir is everything all right?" asked Lt. Hawkeye as she crossed the room with a service tray full of coffee. "We're fine, Lt. Now, where is it you want to go?" Colonel answered and turned back to Ed.

"I'd like to return to Resembool."

"Why?"

At this Ed hesitated before replying, "Automail maintenance." A sly look and a smile were exchanged between Hawkeye and Mustang, which Ed couldn't help but notice.

"What?"

"Nothing. Permission granted."

"Huh?"

"Permission granted." Mustang replied sharply. "Pay better attention to your superiors, Fullmetal. Here is your first mission. I expect a report in 3 weeks. You're dismissed."

"Yes sir." Ed replied, snapping off a salute and exchanging nods with Hawkeye. He left quickly.

"Sir?"

"They'll be fine alone, Lt."


	2. Chapter 2

"Big Brother, why are we going back to Resembool so soon?"

"To show Winry and Granny that I got my license and to really put the past behind us."

"How do we 'really put the past behind us?'"

"I don't know, yet, but it has to be big and final. I'm still thinking about it."

A few minutes of silence past after this was declared in which both brothers thought hard about a symbol.

"Ed," At Al's use of his name Edwards sat up looking straight into his brother's eyes. Al hesitated a little and then pushed on anyways. "What if we burn our house down?"

"What?! Burn down the house?! But that's where all of our memories are."

"You're wrong, Brother. Our memories are in our heads and in our hearts. Fire can mean a lot of things – cleansing, honoring, an offering. And it will definitely be big."

"mmmm…..cleanse the bad, honor the good, and offer the whole she-bang for the future. It's a bit poetic, but I like it. Let's do it! Wanna play cards?"

Both brothers were smiling in their own ways, glad to have found their symbol. As Ed shuffled the cards his thumb squeaked.

"Brother, you haven't been doing your maintenance."

"Yeah I have; it's just been a long week. Besides we're going home, so Winry can just do it."

"She's going to wrench you."

"I know." And as Ed's smile grew wider Al just sighed and picked up his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good afternoon Mr. Station Master!" Al called out as he chased Ed down the gangplanks.

"Back already, boys?"

"Just visiting!" Ed called back over his shoulder. The station master and ticket taker just shook their heads as they watched the boys run off.

Their shadows ran ahead of them in the on-coming twilight. Pinako looked up from putting the finishing touches on her stew as Den tore out the back door and around the side of the house, barking excitedly. Drying her hands she took a shortcut through the house to catch up with the dog. Squinting into the last dregs of sunlight a smile cracked through her usual stern expression.

"Hey Winry! The boys're back!"

As the sound of drilling paused she yelled again a little louder.

"The boys're back! Come welcome them home!"

As the plod of stomping started Granny Pinako dashed back inside to get her camera. Coming back downstairs, she saw the kids getting comfortable in the living room; the greetings she had hoped to capture apparently over. As Ed pulled off his coat Winry looked between the two brothers expectantly.

"What?"

"So?"

"Oh…" Ed dug around in his right trouser pocked for a second before pulling out something shiny. As he gripped it tightly and held it up, the flashbulb on the camera went off catching the look of success on Ed's face. Blinking at the light, poor Ed never even saw the wrench that flashed out and hit him squarely in the temple. Groaning from his new place on the floor, the watch was stuffed back into the trousers and both hands went up to the forming knot.

"Winry, what was that for!?"

"You haven't been doing your maintenance! Your thumb is squeaking!"

As Ed opened his mouth preparing to yell back Granny interrupted, "That's enough you two! Go to the workshop and fix it. You should have time before supper. Al take your junk upstairs and come help me in the kitchen. Move it, bean! Small as you are you're still in the way!"

"MICRO-MINI GRANNY! AAAAHHH! WINRY THAT HURTS! I CAN WALK YOU KNOW! Uncute machine-junky."

"I heard that alchemy nerd!"

"I told you so, Brother!"

"CAN IT, STUPID!"

"DON'T CALL YOUR BROTHER STUPID! At least he managed to do all of his maintenance!"

"Maintenance, maintenance, maintenance! That's all you –"

As the workshop door closed behind them Al and Granny let out sighs of relief. Den slowly pulled her head out from under her paws as the two walked off to do their chores, then happily tagged after Al.


	4. Chapter 4

As the door shut, Winry cut off Ed's ranting. "Okay, I get it. Quit yelling, already and sit down." He humphed a little, crossed his arms, and sat down heavily on a stool. She stared at him expectantly as he glowered at the floor. A moment of quiet passed before she started moving towards him.

"Come on, Ed. You know Granny wants this done before supper."

"So come do it, Winry!"

"I can't repair anything through your clothes!"

"Oh yeah." Was the slightly sheepish reply.

"Pull your pants off, too. I might as well check the leg while all my gear is out."

Ignoring his grumbling while he stripped, Winry made her way around the room collecting any tools she might need. As she was making her oil selection Ed's voice broke through her thoughts. "Where do you want me?" She couldn't help but smile at him as she turned to answer.

"mmmm….sit on the stool so that you'll at least feel taller than me."

"Don't start, Winry."

"Fine, fine." She turned back to the oil selection and plucked a small can off the shelf. Arms now full, she dumped everything unceremoniously on the floor beside the stool. She sat Indian style across from him and grabbed his leg, cringing as the ankle squeaked while she pulled. Looking up to yell at him, she quickly averted her gaze when she saw he was staring at her. He had that look on his face, like he was mulling over something important.

"So, how was the test?"

"Piece of cake. I'll tell you more about it when we eat."

"Okay."

As she finished up his leg and pulled over another stool to work on his arm, he stretched and sighed. "It feels good to be home," he yawned out as she sat beside him, pulling his arm into her lap. Her eyes widened at this admission, but she didn't reply, intent on working the oil into his phalanges. When she felt his head rest on her shoulder, her fingers ceased their movements and she glanced down at him.

"Winry," he started, not looking up at her. "Al and I came back…I mean..I came back to…..strengthen my resolve. I-I…I need to do one more thing before I…..well, you know."

"What is it?"

"We're doing it after dinner. Al thinks you should come, too."

"Oh, okay then. How's your hand feel? He sat up and flexed his fingers.

"It feels good. Thanks."

From his place at the door, Al hesitated with his hand on the knob. He'd overheard this last little exchange. Before he could get mad or think too much about it he heard Granny Pinako bellowing about dinner. With a sigh he gave the knob a twist and called out, "dinners ready! Granny says come eat!" as if he hadn't overheard anything.


	5. Chapter 5

She couldn't help the tears as they made tracks down her cheeks. When she had seen the brother gathering kerosene and torches she'd had no idea this was their plan. It was rash and sad. No more images of Aunt Trisha cooling pies on the windowsill when she walked past. No more excited giggles as the brothers raced down those old stairs to meet her. No more pushing Ed on the creaky wooden swing so hard he got stuck in the branches. How could they do this?

"Now there's no turning back."

"Yeah"

The tears gave way to sobs as she watched in horror as all of those memories burned. As she raised her hand to wipe away the tears, the motion caught Ed's attention. He turned to her, looking distressed.

"Why are you the one who's crying?!"

"Because, because…" the words wouldn't come and all she could do was sob. Den looked up at her, concern on the doggy features.

"…..Geez." His exasperated response caused a slight pause in her crying and she looked up to find him forcing a smile, framed in the wreckage of his burning home.

"You've always been a crybaby…..haven't you, Winry?"

Looking up at him, trying to be so strong and brave, she couldn't help but answer in kind. Choking her sobs back down she forced a smile in response as she felt one of Al's huge gauntlets pat her shoulder.


End file.
